


One Last Chance

by annegoddamn



Series: Like a Wish Come True [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, big damn kiss, buu saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegoddamn/pseuds/annegoddamn
Summary: Buu Saga AU. Bulma gets encouragement from the last person she ever thought would care.





	One Last Chance

Buu had been defeated. All of the Earth's warriors were together, again, Goku was here to stay, and the world could finally know peace. This called for celebration, and everyone gathered at Capsule Corporation for a huge party.

Then, why was Bulma feeling empty?

To an outsider, it wouldn't make sense. Her family was alive and well, and her oldest friend was back, forever. There wasn't a better time to feel joyous. She was being a wallflower, quietly watching the Son's reunion. They all looked so happy, together. Chi-Chi was smiling more now than she did during all of the years her husband was dead. She looked overjoyed, to have him back in her life.

She didn't need her, anymore.

Bulma had fallen hard for Goku's wife, ever since Cell was defeated. They had spent so much time together, while their sons played in the backyard. She had been the one to help get her back on her feet, after Goku sacrificed himself. She had discovered how wrong she had been about her, and how much of an amazing woman she really was. They had formed some kind of relationship, with each other. Anytime their families were together, they shared a bed. Bulma would often steal kisses from her, when her guard was down. They had even gone on dates. They hadn't made anything official, but it was clear how much they enjoyed each other's company. Bulma had been ready to take it to the next level.

Then Goku came back.

She had stayed out of their way, knowing Chi-Chi would want some time, with her husband. She would still talk about how much she missed him, and she was going to respect that. It was only for one day. Once the dust had settled, Bulma was going to try, again.

And Goku decided to stay.

When he proudly proclaimed that, it felt like a dagger went through her chest. Why did she have such rotten luck, with love? The one person she wanted to be with more than anyone else got her husband back. She had put on a joyful facade, but her heart was breaking.

"And you complain about my moping..."

Bulma was pulled from her thoughts. Vegeta was standing next to her, doing exactly what she was doing. She rolled her eyes, and sighed. She didn't want to deal with his crap, right now. He never made his disdain for Chi-Chi a secret, and he didn't take Bulma's attraction to her very well.

"Is this about Kakarot's harpy? I still don't understand what you saw in her." Bulma kept her eyes forward, not wanting to look at him, but he kept talking. "It looks like we finally have something in common - we're both second best to him."

She groaned. "Is this all you've come to talk to me, about? Are you trying to rub everything in my face?! Well, congratulations, Vegeta - you were right. I should have ignored her. I didn't, and now I feel like dying. Are you happy?!"

He snarled. "Dammit, you daft woman - you're acting completely pathetic. Grow a backbone, for gods' sake."

"I'm sorry! I just..." Her frustration steadily decreased, and she sighed. "I love her. I don't want to let her go, like this."

"Then why haven't you spoken to her?"

Bulma glanced at Chi-Chi. She was smiling so brightly, as she was sitting next to Goku. Bulma shook her head, as she rubbed her eyes. "She has Son; she doesn't need me."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Look at her - I haven't seen her that happy for the entire time I've known her. I... I can't mess that up, for her."

Vegeta snorted. "I don't think you would."

She looked at him, with a puzzled expression. "What makes you so sure?"

He gestured one hand towards them. "You'll have to go out there, and see for yourself."

Bulma sighed. Much as she was loathed to admit, he was right - laying back and moping wasn't going to solve this. She pushed herself off of the wall, and weaved through the crowds, heading for where the Sons were sitting. It was luckily just Goku and Chi-Chi. Hopefully, this would make things less complicated.

Goku saw her first, and a cheesing grin formed on his face. "Hey, Bulma! We were just talking about you!"

Her heart nearly stopped. "You were?"

Chi-Chi looked just as surprised as Bulma was. She shot a glare at Goku, who just waved towards her. Chi-Chi cursed under her breath, and stood up, to face her.

"Bulma, there's something I really want to tell you."

She couldn't tell what this was going to be about, by her tone. Bulma hesitantly nodded. "O-okay. What is it?"

"I didn't know how to tell you this, before, but... ever since we started spending all that time together, it's gotten me thinking about a lot of things. And..." She bit her bottom lip, and looked at her with determined eyes. "Bulma, I want to be your girlfriend!"

Bulma's heart jumped. She blinked several times, trying to figure out if this was real or not. The entire party went silent, after she practically yelled it out.

"W-what? I mean- you do?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "I've wanted to ask you for so long, but I didn't know if you really liked me, in that way."

Bulma glanced behind her, at Goku, who was still smiling. "And you're okay with this?"

"Well, yeah! I just want Chi-Chi to be happy! And if she's happier with you, then what's the big deal?"

She looked back at Chi-Chi, who was clearly waiting for an answer.

"I... oh gods, yes."

She grabbed her shirt collar, and pulled her in for a kiss, cuing cheering, whistling, and whooping from the rest of the party goers. As soon as they broke away, they held each other in a tight embrace. Bulma looked up, seeing Vegeta still standing against the wall. A small smile was on his face, and he nodded at her.


End file.
